


breathe

by seungsmile



Series: hyunin teas [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Jeongin is Trying His Best, Lapslock sorry, M/M, jeongin cries so beware, panic attack kind of, so so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsmile/pseuds/seungsmile
Summary: “look at me. look. breathe.”





	breathe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkybags](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkybags/gifts).



> jeongin crying warning that shit hurted  
> wrote this for geo's birthday like a MONTH ago and jus never posted but... Here We Are  
> warning for like a panic attack but it's not super explicit

hyunjin looked up from his laptop when he heard the front door of the apartment open. he smiled to himself, excited to see his boyfriend after spending the day alone. he got up and went out to the hallway and saw the boy taking off his shoes and coat with his back to hyunjin.

“hi love! how was your day?” hyunjin chirped, eager to talk to him after not seeing him for a while.

  
his mood changed quickly as he saw the boy’s shoulders slump, and he put his head in his hands. hyunjin rushed to his side and put his arm around his shoulder. “jeongin, baby. what happened? what’s wrong?”

  
jeongin turned his head into hyunjin’s neck and started to sob. hyunjin ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, trying desperately to comfort the clearly distressed boy. “talk to me, baby. what happened to make you cry?”

  
jeongin raised his head and wiped his eyes with his sleeve as he continued to cry, hiccuping as he tried to speak. “i’m just so tired, jinnie. i feel like i’m drowning in papers and assignments and then i have w-work on top of that and i’m ill and my eyes hurt from looking at my laptop and i have f-final exams next week and i know n-nothing and i-“   
jeongin was sobbing again, unable to get the words out. hyunjin hugged him close and wiped away his tears. “look at me. look. breathe.” jeongin took a shaky breath as he looked up at his boyfriend’s eyes. “there you go. deep breaths. now, tell me what’s wrong.”

  
jeongin looked down at the floor.   
“i’m not able for this, hyung. i’m not good enough, i can’t do it. it’s too much for me, it’s too much to handle.”

  
hyunjin took one of jeongin’s hands in one of his and used the other to angle the boy’s face towards his own. “hey. look at me. you’re perfect. you’re good enough. you can do this, jeongin, i know you can. i believe in you, love. you have to believe in yourself. yeah? say it. i can do this.”

  
jeongin sniffled, and shook his head. “i can’t, hyung. i’m not.”  
hyunjin looked jeongin in the eyes. “yang jeongin, i know you can do this. you wouldn’t have gotten this far if you couldn’t. i’m so proud of you for coming all this way. this is the last push, baby. okay? come on, say it. say it for hyung.”   
jeongin looked up at hyunjin, tears still running down his cheeks.

  
“come on, baby. please.”

  
jeongin nodded. “i can do this.”  
hyunjin smiled and gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips. “hell yes you can.”  
jeongin smiled and hugged hyunjin tightly, burying his head in the older’s neck.

  
“i love you, jinnie.”  
hyunjin smiled again to himself, and kissed  the top of jeongin’s head.   
“i love you too, jeongin. let’s go have dinner and dry up those tears, yeah?”

**Author's Note:**

> hyunjin motivational king and great boyfriend can i have one of him
> 
> it isnt super obvious but this is the same hyunin as my other work so.... go check her out


End file.
